


февраль

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: ещё впереди





	февраль

1\. Дом

Кей подъехал к самому дому и остановился. Вытащил ключ из замка зажигания. Вздохнул, поморщившись — выходить из тёплого салона под холодный осенний ливень не хотелось совсем. Вроде был ещё сентябрь — ничем не примечательный, по-летнему тёплый в Токио и вот такой вот здесь, к юго-западу от Асахикавы. Три раза пожалеть о своём решении можно было до того, как он залил бензин в бак и сел за руль, прикидывая, сколько времени потратит на поездку. Сейчас жалеть и передумывать было поздно.

К тому же, ему срочно нужны были деньги, желательно — лёгкие деньги, и возможность залечь на дно, не прибегая к помощи семьи или левых знакомых. Лаконичное предложение на сайте по продаже недвижимости Кей нашёл уже почти отчаявшись, и только поэтому купился, решив не проверять.

В описании стояла зернистая фотография старого аскетичного дома на фоне густого леса, — вживую он выглядел куда красивее, чем там — который, казалось бы, несмотря на любые недостатки, всё-таки можно было довольно дорого продать. Под описанием значилось неграмотное «переоформлю собственность и доплачу за неудобства тому, кто согласится с условиями; условия при встрече», адрес и номер телефона, по которому Кей так ни до кого и не дозвонился.

Всё-таки выбравшись из машины под холодный, промозглый дождь, он шагнул к двери и позвонил в колокольчик, висевший на козырьке. Тот прозвенел совсем тихо — за стуком капель по черепице можно было и не услышать. Кей проверил пистолет в кобуре, прошёлся пальцами по рукояти ножа в ножнах на поясе, выдохнул, заслышав шаги.

Он ожидал, в целом, чего угодно, начиная, разумеется, от самого худшего: людей Некоматы, знающих его в лицо (неважно, что их таких всего человек шесть, и все — в Токио; лучше лишний раз перестраховаться, чем быть трупом, лет через дцать обнаруженным здесь каким-нибудь неудачливым туристом), поэтому, когда на порог, ощупывая дорогу на метр впереди себя костяной тростью, вышла горбатая, крошечная — ему едва ли не по пояс — слепая старушка, Кей обомлел. Он стоял ещё пару минут, стиснув пальцы на рукояти ножа, прежде чем отмер и, наконец, представился.

— Здравствуйте. Моё имя Цукишима Кей, я к вам по поводу объявления... — он запнулся: было ли объявление вообще настоящим? Может, это розыгрыш её соседей или правнуков, а она и знать об этом не знает? — О продаже дома.

Старушка фыркнула, не поднимая головы.

— Продаже? — насмешливо проскрипела она, и Кей, как собака, почуял в её тоне подвох. — Нет, шкет, тут всё гораздо сложнее.

Кей подвис на секунду, кивнул, ёжась от холодной сырости, но тут же опомнился.

— В смысле? Без договора продажи?

Развернувшись, старушка побрела обратно в дом, шаркая ногами.

— Хватит дом студить, заходи. Чаю будешь?

Он шагнул следом за ней, закрывая за собой двери, и осмотрелся. Ничего не указывало на опасность — дом как дом, тесный, маленький, старый, но немного нетипичный для японских построек тех времён. Деревянные стены вместо привычных сёдзи даже радовали — в глуши Хоккайдо зимой Кея ждали пробирающий до костей холод, неудобные керосиновые обогреватели и кромешное одиночество. Не самый радужный комплект, но, на самом деле, после всего произошедшего так было даже лучше. По крайней мере, его собственная жизнь была в его руках. И кроме неё в его руках больше ничьих жизней не было.

Хорошо.

Старушка вытащила из шкафа низенький столик и подушку; Кей покорно сел, оглядывая комнату, в которой оказался. Кроме шкафа и обогревателя здесь, к его удивлению, ничего не было. То есть — совсем ничего: ни окон, ни дверей, за исключением той, что осталась у него за спиной, ни мебели, ни даже замеченных в предыдущих комнатках полупустых полок. Интересно, чем эта старуха себя развлекает? Телевизора и интернета здесь, понятно, нет, читать она не может — возможно, где-то есть радио? Кей мысленно сделал пометку поискать. Дом, снаружи казавшийся крошечным и ветхим, изнутри показался ему довольно большим.

— Разглядел уже, где керосин продают? — донёсся до него скрипучий голос.

Кей кивнул, потом, почувствовав пустую злость на собственную глупость, стиснул брючину в кулаке до треска ткани. Ответил:  
— Да-

— Туда не ходи, — перебила его бабка, войдя в комнату с подносом. Трости в её руках больше не было, но в доме она, очевидно, ориентировалась и без неё — может быть, поэтому комнаты были почти пустыми. — Там люди суеверные работают — что в мои времена, что нынче. И правильно, наверное: тут какой только мистики ни случалось. Но я не о том: ходи туда.

И она указала пальцем куда-то сквозь стены, по предположениям Кея, на северо-запад, в сторону горных вершин.

— Карты у меня, видишь ли, нет, — фыркнула старушка, — так что слушай внимательно: севернее по той дороге есть храм. Туда и на машине, наверное, можно, но я-то пешком хожу, через лес. Вот у тамошних мико и покупай. И бензин, если надо будет.

— Но зачем-

— Чтобы ты, дурень, от холода не помер. Тут всюду близ гор тебя либо за туриста примут — и сдерут три шкуры за самый паршивый товар, — либо, что хуже, за того, кто живёт в горах.

Кей нахмурился.

— Хуже? Почему?

— Да поди разбери этих суеверных! В этих горах айны раньше жили — не удивлялись ничему, друг с другом не воевали. А сейчас, вон, сразу на нас, местных, думают, когда кто-то погиб ли, пропал. Лес — он своё забирает, но мы-то тут при чём?

Резко замолчав, старушка схватила с подноса стакан, отпила чаю, выдохнула и глубоко вздохнула. Спросила невпопад:  
— А ты чего вдруг весь такой молодой, умный и отёсанный решил сюда перебраться? Если тебе приключений в жизни не хватает — то я тебя, знай, взашей отсюда выгоню.

Кей фыркнул посреди глотка и закашлялся, чай пошёл носом и закапал на голубую рубашку.

— Мне, — прохрипел он, вытирая лицо ладонью, — наоборот, хватило.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела сквозь него затянутыми бельмом серыми глазами. Протянула скрипуче, как старое дерево:  
— Надо же, — и, со стуком поставив чашку на столик, поднялась на ноги.

Вернулась она уже с пачкой листов — словно до этого решала, подходит он или нет. Бросила, опускаясь на татами:  
— До тебя ко мне разные люди приходили. Парочка подошла, но подписать вот это, — она взмахнула пачкой бумаг, — никто не решился.

Кей прикинул, что там может быть. Ежегодная уборка трупов с гор? Расчленение детей? Жертвоприношения древним храмам каждые два месяца? Он пытался найти худший из вариантов, но так и не придумал того, что заставило бы его отказаться от этого места. Лучше убежища, тем более, за доплату, ему и за всю жизнь не найти — а нужно именно сейчас. Иначе псы Некоматы возьмут след, схватят Кея за воротник и утащат обратно — и хорошо, если по его душу придёт, например, Инуока, а не Куроо.

С Куроо Кей наобщался. Всё, достаточно. Хватит с него перепалок, перестрелок, перепихов по углам и прочих «пере-». Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть текст на бумаге, но без очков это было всё равно что пытаться смотреть на звёзды из центра Токио. Старушка прошлась пальцами по листам, ловко пересчитала их, а потом протянула Кею.

— На, — сказала, — забирай.

Дождь за стенами забарабанил сильнее. Кей поёжился, кося взглядом в сторону обогревателя, забрал документы и сложил их в сумку, предварительно глянув на имя хозяйки дома, и вперился взглядом в старушку — Кодоку Юкико-сан. Та отпила ещё чаю, кивнула сама себе и снова заговорила:  
— Условий немало, как видишь. И ты многие из них, вероятно, сочтёшь странными и уж точно едва ли связанными с домом и горой.

Кей нахмурился. Спрашивать было не очень вежливо, но любопытство грызло его изнутри — стандартное предзнаменование его бесчисленных проблем. Кей взял за правило не влезать в интересные авантюры, но повиновался ему только раза три, когда предчувствие пиздеца было совсем очевидным.

— Например?

— Например, тебе нельзя водить сюда никого, — равнодушно ответила Кодоку-сан, — кроме кровных родственников. Но и их водить не советую, хотя в контракте не прописано, что нельзя.

Кей промолчал. Подумал — в чём смысл? Как она собирается за этим следить? Какова неустойка? Не то чтобы он собирался водить сюда кого-нибудь — даже Акитеру, — но...

— Как вы собираетесь за этим следить? Что будет, если я всё же приведу сюда кого-то?

Кодоку-сан хрипло, лающе рассмеялась — Кей впервые подумал, что она похожа на типичную ведьму из американских фильмов, которые постоянно крутят по телевизору перед Хэллоуином. До него ещё, правда, оставался целый месяц.

— Мико, — ответила она, снова кивнув на северо-запад, в сторону гор, — уведомлены о том, что не должно делать хозяину дома. Если ты что-то нарушишь, дом перейдёт во временное владение храма — до тех пор, пока не найдётся новый покупатель, — ты выплатишь ему неустойку и поедешь... ну, очевидно, куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

Допив чай, Кей покрутил чашку в руках. Зеленоватая керамика была шершавой на ощупь и оттого казалась ещё старше, чем была. Он пил из подобных чашек у Куроо — Куроо был до безумия влюблён в старые, побитые временем вещи. «В новых руках они получают новую жизнь», — что-то такое он говорил. Кей поморщился. Не хватало ему снова наступить на те же грабли.

— Что ещё?

— Ты должен находиться здесь с конца одного месяца на начало другого. И, естественно, не уезжать отсюда более чем на месяц.

Кей хмыкнул. Это, видимо, тоже контролировалось мико — и даже если нет, он не собирался надолго уезжать, пока всё не уляжется.

— Первого числа каждого месяца тебе придётся выполнять ритуал встречи в храме. В последний день каждого месяца — устраивать ритуал проводов в этом доме. В случае нахождения трупа в лесу — в первую очередь обращаться не в полицию, а к мико. Не охотиться, не ставить силки, не рубить деревья, не разводить костров — разве что на пороге или внутри дома. Не пользоваться мелом и солью, не проносить в дом серебро, не сносить и не строить новые стены. Не использовать технику — впрочем, она тут всё равно не работает, даже радио.

Выдохнув, Кодоку поболтала чаем в чашке и выпила его одним глотком, как саке. Продолжила в том же тоне и так же быстро, не давая времени себя перебить:  
— Не вносить в дом новую посуду, за исключением палочек, и мебель, за исключением того, на чём ты будешь спать. Не запирать двери на ключ. Не заводить питомцев. Не уносить из дома ничего из того, что было в него внесено. Всё, что здесь есть, естественно, перейдёт к тебе вместе с домом.

Кей ещё раз глянул на торчащую из сумки пачку бумаг. Многовато правил для простого дома — но ничего криминального, что удивительно, с его-то удачей. Разве что пунктик про трупы... Но и с этим можно смириться, в принципе. Задумавшись, он пропустил мимо ушей пару не особо значимых правил, и, моргнув, вернулся в реальность, как по щелчку. Кодоку-сан всё ещё говорила — монотонно, как робот:  
— ...волен указать лицо, которому дом перейдёт после твоей смерти — желательно, родственника, — однако если ты не укажешь его и умрёшь раньше, чем найдёшь покупателя, дом перейдёт храму, как и в случае неустойки.

Чего? После смерти? Кей моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность окончательно.

— После, — в горле запершило, и он закашлялся, — после смерти?

Кодоку-сан замолкла и снова подняла на него затянутые бельмом глаза.

— Ну да, — кивнула она, — ты обязуешься жить в доме до тех пор, пока не найдёшь ему нового хозяина.

Вот этот пункт немного — вернее, очень сильно — напрягал. Кей на секунду представил, что его здесь найдут, и придётся быстро сваливать, и... что? Что дальше? Он мало представлял себе, что будет, если севшие ему на хвост псы Некоматы всё-таки найдут это убежище и придут по его душу. Сказывалось впечатление, что этот домишко в глуши невозможно найти — но что, если он наследил? В конце концов, его видели люди.

— Чего застыл? Понял теперь, зачем доплата?

— Да.

— Думай до завтра. В посёлке к югу отсюда есть, где переночевать; или, если хочешь, можешь доехать до храма — туда на ночлег пускают бесплатно. Хоть поймёшь, — Кодоку-сан фыркнула, — в каких условиях будешь жить.

Кей поёжился и поднялся, разминая затёкшие ноги.

— Спасибо.

На улице оказалось ещё холоднее, чем он ожидал: салон машины выстудило за жалкие полтора часа. Кей быстро включил обогрев, натянул мерзко скрипящие перчатки и выехал на обкатанную дорогу к храму. Она быстро оборвалась тупиком, слева от которого была заметна крошечная тропинка, ведущая вверх, вглубь леса. Между деревьев вверху был виден выкрашенный алым столб тории.

Кей выдохнул и поёжился, съезжая с дороги. Остановился, вылез на улицу, запер машину, захватив с собой только сумку с документами, и ломанулся вверх по тропе. Ботинки утопали в грязи и скользили — Кей едва сохранял равновесие. Привычная ему одежда для этой местности явно не подходила — он поморщился, прикинув, сколько придётся потратить на новую. Львиная доля налички, лежащей у него в багажнике, уходила на обустройство дома и керосин, на компенсацию, какой бы огромной она ни была, он вряд ли проживёт больше года.

Дерьмово.

Дождь зарядил сильнее, и кроме стука капель и шелеста листьев вокруг не осталось никаких звуков. Кею стало не по себе — даже собственное тяжёлое дыхание он слышал едва-едва. Подъём становился всё круче и круче — до тех пор, пока не превратился в тупик — дальше по скользкой грязи подниматься было невозможно. Кей обернулся и вздрогнул, поджав губы: позади него был довольно крутой спуск, и, если он не хотел съезжать по нему обратно на заднице (а он не хотел), нужно было либо взбираться дальше, либо искать обходные пути.

— Эй.

Кей дёрнулся и сначала подумал, что ослышался — потому что, с его-то удачей, было бы куда лучше, если бы он ослышался, — но из тумана между деревьев вывалился явно поддатый рослый парень с красной, как тории, шевелюрой.

— Эй, — повторил он, одёргивая безразмерную, насквозь промокшую футболку, — ты заблудился или чё?

От взгляда на него Кею тут же стало холодно — кто вообще способен ходить в такую холодрыгу в футболке, шортах и вьетнамках? Он поёжился, поднимая воротник пальто, выдохнул облачко пара и кивнул.

— Мне нужно в храм.

— А, — парень просиял и указал пальцем в небо, — ты тот самый, от бабки!

Кей кивнул. Парень осклабился и развернулся, шагая туда, откуда пришёл.

— Давай за мной.

Он шёл, полуприкрыв глаза, пританцовывая и насвистывая незамысловатую, знакомую мелодию себе под нос — Кей не понимал, как вообще можно быть таким небрежным, шатаясь по лесу осенью в ливень. Кей, впрочем, много чего не понимал в поведении людей с Хоккайдо — а этот парень, видимо, жил здесь не первый год.

— Меня зовут Тендо Сатори, — он пропел своё имя по слогам и улыбнулся, разворачиваясь на пятках и шагая спиной вперёд, — а тебя?

Кей поморщился. Называть своё имя левым людям, пусть даже и не связанным с Некоматой — хотя кто этого Тендо знает? Кей видел далеко не всех людей в синдикате, — ему не особо хотелось.

— Мотидзуки Кён, — соврал он.

Тендо сощурился и остановился, как вкопанный. Выражение на его лице с маниакально-дружелюбного сменилось на маниакально-убийственное. Кей уже видел такие выражения, поэтому точно знал, что ничего хорошего они за собой не влекут. У него была очень, даже слишком — для двадцатипятилетнего парня с неоконченным медицинским образованием — большая выборка, так что он был почти уверен, что вот сейчас Тендо вытащит из кармана шорт нож, и тогда — прощай, Цукишима Кей, земля тебе пухом.

Но Тендо ничего не вытащил — просто замер, засунув руки в карманы, наклонил голову и по слогам проговорил:  
— Пиздишь.

Дождь затих, но, вопреки ожиданиям, стало холоднее. Промокшие волосы неприятно липли ко лбу; Кей смахнул их, чтобы лучше видеть, куда бежать, но бежать, к его несчастью, было некуда. Умирать не особо хотелось (хотелось бы — он бы не пытался сбежать от Некоматы на другой конец Японии и не прятался бы в лесах, где единственным оплотом цивилизации до сих пор является сраный керосиновый обогреватель).

— Пизжу, — согласился Кей.

До пистолета ему было не добраться — кобура пряталась под пальто. Тендо осклабился и сделал шаг вперёд. Кей попытался отступить, неловко шагнул назад, оскальзываясь на грязи, но не упал — успел схватиться за чужое плечо.

— Не бойся, — Тендо клацнул зубами у него перед носом и усмехнулся. Кей заторможенно заметил, что дыхание у него совсем не тёплое, а наоборот, холодное, как ветер. — Не кусаюсь. Тут в принципе мало кто кусается — ну, кроме Тобио-чана.

Кей устало вздохнул. Ему до смерти надоело пугаться каждого шороха.

— Мне ничего не говорит это имя.

— Мне твоё пизженое имя тоже ничего не говорит, — улыбнулся Тендо. — Ладно, пойдём дальше, познакомиться ещё успеем.

Глаза у него сверкнули тёплой лиственной желтизной, и он добавил чуть погодя:  
— Наверное.

Кей поёжился. Ему стало чуть теплее, но ситуации это никак не меняло — и ситуация напрягала его всё сильнее: близкое соседство с какими-либо людьми в его планы не входило вообще. Он думал, что на горе не живёт никто, кроме монахов и мико, но Тендо не был похож на монаха.

Да и на человека, который живёт в горах, тоже.

Прошло ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Кей, наконец, увидел лестницу, ведущую к храму. Половину подъёма он прошёл по грязи, и первые серые ступеньки терялись в тумане далеко внизу. Тендо бодро зашагал вверх, словно вообще не уставал — Кей едва поспевал за ним и, к тому моменту, как они оба оказались у тории, тщетно пытался восстановить дыхание.

— Привыкай, — фыркнул Тендо. И тут же, краем глаза заметив кого-то, просиял: — Доброго денёчка, Яччан!

Девушка — судя по всему, местная мико — застыла, стиснув рукоять красного зонтика. Нахмурилась, разглядывая сначала Тендо, а потом Кея, и медленно, недоверчиво поклонилась. Спросила испуганно:  
— Тендо?

Тот расплылся в улыбке, подошёл к ней, пританцовывая, раскинул руки для объятий. Кивнул себе за спину:  
— Всё хорошо, Яччан! Парень пришёл от старухи.

Она сразу же изменилась в лице — смягчилась, чуть ссутулила плечи, сложила зонтик, задумчиво посмотрев на затянутое бельмом туч сентябрьское небо.

— Хорошо.

Кей замер, разглядывая её — крошечную, в безразмерном толстом свитере и серых джинсах вместо привычных служительницам храма красно-белых одежд, — когда за его спиной вновь послышались шаги.

— Значит, вы покупаете дом, — меланхолично сказали позади.

Он обернулся и увидел ещё одну мико — похожую, впрочем, больше на одну из тех дамочек, что шатаются компаниями по переулкам Роппонги ночью. Доверия она ему не внушала; впрочем, в последнее время ему никто не внушал доверия — даром, что женщины однозначно были слабее.

— Меньше хлопот, — продолжила мико. — Вы к нам переночевать? Пойдёмте. Хитока-чан, выпроводи этого, — она кивнула на Тендо, — и заходи тоже. Я привезла рис.

Тендо фыркнул.

— А мне?

— А ты лопухи выкапывай, — прикрикнула она на него, — обещал, что дождя не будет, и что? Я, вон, вымокла вся.

— Ну ладно, — Тендо пожал плечами и шагнул к лестнице. Обернулся через плечо, сверкнув взглядом в сторону Кея, — бывайте. Завтра, кстати, тоже дождь будет! Не забудь прихватить с собой зонтик, Мотидзуки Кён-сан.

Кей проследил за тем, как он ушёл, и только потом повернулся к стоящей рядом с ним мико.

— Мотидзуки-сан? — она бесшумно подошла ближе, становясь рядом с ним ещё более крошечной, и замерла, глядя снизу вверх стеклянными глазами — точь-в-точь фарфоровая кукла. — Моё имя Ячи Хитока; я здесь постоянно. Если вам что-то понадобится, можете обратиться ко мне.

Кей не успел ничего сказать — едва услышав мелодичный стук капель по ткани красного зонтика, мико схватила его за рукав и с неожиданной для её внешности силой потянула за собой к неприметному двухэтажному домику позади здания храма.

— Вы поужинаете с нами, Мотидзуки-сан? — спросила Ячи, мигом протащив его на второй этаж и показав убранную жилую комнату.

Кей моргнул. Информация до него доходила медленно, словно кто-то внутри нажал на тормоза — скорее всего, это было из-за того, что он потратил все свои нервы на бесконечную пробежку от насильственной смерти, и теперь, в безопасности, его нервная система пыталась восстановиться.

— Спущусь, — кивнул Кей, — когда?

— Минут через двадцать? Я вас позову.

— Спасибо.

Как только в шелестящей ветром тишине затихли последние отзвуки шагов, Кей позволил себе выдохнуть и сесть на пол. Он расстегнул пальто, а затем и вовсе снял его — здесь, наверху, было душно и почти жарко, несмотря на лёгкий сквозняк, — и, выудив из сумки очки и пачку документов, принялся за чтение. Спустя десяток страниц Кей снова услышал шаги — но в этот раз к нему шла определённо не Ячи. Шаги были не по-женски тяжёлые, набойки отстукивали по деревянному полу слишком громко, словно гость хотел дать всем вокруг знать, что он здесь.

— Саэко! — голос стукнулся о стены храма и превратился в эхо, — Тооя? Яччан? Нацу? Шимизу? Канока?

Кей выдохнул, накинул на плечи пальто, пряча кобуру, и бесшумно спустился вниз. Вторженец стоял к нему спиной — бритый затылок, широкий разлёт плеч в потрёпаной кожаной куртке, ноги в потёртых зелёных джинсах и тяжёлых ботинках. Никаких признаков оружия — если не считать пакет с какими-то коробками внутри.

Услышав копошение за своей спиной, вторженец плавно повернулся к Кею. Лицом он походил на типичного братка из мафиозных низов — не хватало только биты в руках и распиханных по карманам пакетиков дури. Или на Такетору — тогда не хватало лишь ирокеза. Впрочем, по мнению Кея, Такетора от братков не так уж далеко ушёл.

И с ним Кей дел иметь не хотел — даже учитывая, что Такетора не знал его в лицо. Слишком опасно.

— Здорово, — рыкнул вторженец, — ты ещё кто?

Кей скривился.

— Мотидзуки Кён, — сдержанно произнёс он, — покупаю дом в нескольких километрах к югу отсюда.

Тот точас же изменился в лице — осклабился, перестал хмуриться, но дружелюбнее выглядеть не стал. Почуял враньё, так же, как Тендо?

— Ну, тогда добро пожаловать! — он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, — Танака Рюноске!

Кей осторожно пожал чужую ладонь — сухую и почти обжигающе горячую. Танака покивал каким-то своим мыслям и снова повернулся к нему спиной, принимаясь выкрикивать имена.

— Да хватит орать уже, проходи! — услышал Кей спустя несколько минут, — и парня с чердака захвати!

Парень с чердака, значит. Кей фыркнул себе под нос, но ничего не сказал, и Танака, зачем-то ещё раз оглядев пустой зал, кивнул ему и пошёл к крошечной, почти что невидимой двери, в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук. За ней скрывалась кухонька с керосиновым генератором, холодильником, рисоваркой и плитой.

— Здоров, Саэко-нээ!

— Привет, братец, — кивнула Танаке та-самая-женщина-с-переулков-Роппонги, — принеси котацу, дом весь промёрз за ночь.

— О, а я и не почувствовал.

Саэко дёрнулась и отвернула голову, застыв вполоборота к плите. Кей увидел её кривую, вымученную улыбку, и почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком на чужой кухне. Крошечная — он поначалу её не заметил — девушка, имени которой он не знал, тонкими пальцами вцепилась Саэко в запястье.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала она, — всё хорошо, Тооя.

И тут же повернулась к Кею, словно переключаясь.

— Питание у нас скудноватое, не пять звёзд, зато бесплатно. К тому же ты, вроде как, на денёк всего. Прочитал уже договора?

— Ага, — кивнул Кей, заполняя тяжёлую тишину, повисшую в воздухе, — я беру дом.

Улыбнулся — вышколенная улыбка человека, передающего чемодан с героином заказчику, всегда получалась у него отвратительно хорошо — и продолжил с иронией:  
— Расскажете, что с ним не так?

Тооя протянула ему руку для рукопожатия.

— Узумаки Тооя, дочь священника, — её тонкие пальцы чуть не сломали Кею ладонь, — его, правда, здесь нет уже, — она принялась кивать самой себе, считая в уме, и хмыкнула, — лет шестнадцать, поэтому тут живём только мы с мамой, Яччан и Саэ-чан, ну и Канока-чан иногда приходит. Если что — зови на помощь! За керосином тоже можешь к нам, в городе выйдет дороже.

— Да, — заторможенно кивнул Кей, — мне говорили.

Узумаки улыбнулась.

— С домом всё в порядке. Вам, я думаю, всё равно больше некуда идти.

Кей дёрнулся, ощутив, как озноб прокатился по спине, как напряглись плечи, как рука автоматически потянулась к кобуре. Танака тоже заметил — сощурился, считывая каждое его движение.

— Всё в порядке, — Узумаки вздохнула и потянулась теперь к Танаке, — это место — тупик. Сюда не приходят люди, у которых есть другие варианты.

У людей Некоматы полно других вариантов. Слова Тоои казались мистикой — мистикой в этой дыре казалось абсолютно всё, — но Кей всё-таки решил в них поверить. Он вздохнул, едва не подавившись воздухом, и выдал:  
— Хорошо.

После короткого ужина, вернувшись к себе, он снова перечитал документы. Дом мог стать его убежищем, но он же был и клеткой — непонятные правила и пункты, больше похожие на шутку, нервировали его. Кей привык знать причины и следствия, привык предугадывать, но последние полгода его будущее походило на размытое пятно, и мир вокруг был нелогичным, неотлаженным, как сломанные часы: Кей натыкался на неожиданности, как на копья.

Привычка держать всё под контролем превратилась внутри него в злую рысь и ела нутро острыми зубами.

Наутро он уехал, полный тревоги, забившейся в рёбра, и не успокоился, пока нотариус и старуха не уехали, оставив его одного. И только теперь, когда дом был пуст, когда звенящая тишина надавила на него со всех сторон, Кей позволил себе ссутулиться, нервно зарыться руками в волосы, скрипнуть зубами.

В комнате что-то хрустнуло; Кей обернулся и увидел позднюю муху, упорно долбящуюся в стену. Он убил её, подобрал трупик и вышел за порог, чтобы выкинуть. На улице пахло холодом, мокрой землёй и почему-то побелкой. У самого порога цвела лилия — из тех, что цветут в июле, а не в сентябре.

  
2\. Осень

Конец сентября оказался мягким и тёплым. Кей даже удивился, когда вылез на улицу за керосином, и решил пройтись пешком вместо того, чтобы ехать на машине. Храм стоял на том же месте, где был, но теперь было проще до него добраться — словно дорога сюда от дома стала меньше.

Никто не встретил его у тории, зато у здания храма нашёлся знакомый красный затылок. Кей не очень-то хотел разговаривать с ним, но ещё меньше он хотел замёрзнуть ночью без работающей печи.

— Эй.

— Не «эй», а «привет, дружище», Мотидзуки Кён, — едко пропел Тендо, — неужели тебя не учили вежливости?

Тендо шатко подошёл ближе, и Кей увидел прятавшегося в его тени человека: бледный, как фарфоровая кукла, и одетый в чёрное кимоно, он походил на самого настоящего призрака. Кей пожурил себя за идиотское сравнение и увернулся от объятий Тендо.

— Акааши Кейджи, — представился призрак, — живу с двумя придурками, один опаздывает. Впрочем, — он устало вздохнул, — в этой стране октябрь всегда опаздывает.

— Ага, — обиженно сморщился Тендо, — у нас тут трупы гниют, а этот мудила где-то развлекается.

— Гниют не осенью, — равнодушно прошелестел Акааши, — гниют летом. Осенью замерзают.

Кею стало не по себе (в который раз за то время, что он здесь провёл). Он всё-таки спросил:  
— Где Узумаки-сан? — и почувствовал, как начинает холодать.

— А-а-а-а, — протянул Тендо, — ты к мико. Я думал, ты к нам, на проводы.

— Навряд ли старуха рассказала ему о таких вещах, — Акааши пожал плечами и уставился в пространство перед собой, — это дело храма.

Тендо пожал плечами:  
— Грустно перекладывать такую работу на хрупкие плечики Тоои.

— Уж у Тоои плечики покрепче, чем у Кодоку-сама.

Кей чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он слышал знакомые имена, но не понимал, о чём речь, и это раздражало до ужаса. Мысленно Кей вспомнил ситуацию, в которой был кристально спокоен — когда его цель лежала связанная перед ним, у него в ладони покоился пистолет, а позади, за плечом, стоял Тецуро с дробовиком — и тут же услышал до боли знакомый едкий голос.

— У нас гости?

Это был голос Дайшо. Сердце ухнуло вниз, даже несмотря на то, что Кей точно знал, что Дайшо мёртв; несмотря на то, что где-то в коллекции Такеторы стоял на полке его отбеленный череп; несмотря на то, что Кей собственноручно всадил пулю ему в лоб. Это мог быть кто угодно, на самом деле, с похожим голосом — бывают же такие похожие голоса, что не отличишь, — но Кей не давал себе лишних надежд.

Он обернулся и увидел, как быстро сменяются выражения на лице Дайшо: с расслабленности к удивлению, с удивления к растерянности, с растерянности к неприязни.

От неприязни — Кей заметил — к благодарности. Крошечной настолько, что за неприязнью почти не было видно. Впрочем, если бы не она, Кей, возможно, был бы уже мёртв.

— Скажите мне, что это не Цукишима, мать его, Кей, — медленно проговорил Дайшо, — и я вам, блядь, не поверю.

— Это Мотидзуки, мать его, Кён! — жизнерадостно отозвался Тендо.

Кей выдохнул. Если бы Дайшо хотел его убить — он бы уже сделал это. Нужно было понять, каким образом он вообще оказался жив.

— Я всадил пулю тебе в лоб, — сказал Кей.

И да — это было грубовато, но он не был гением. Кто вообще будет спокойно реагировать на внезапно ожившего парня, которого ты пристрелил несколько лет назад?

— А я взял да и воскрес, — едко прошипел Дайшо, — Ты здесь уже полмесяца и всё ещё не просёк, что дело пахнет какой-то мистической хернёй? Нет?

Отдышавшись, он добавил невпопад:  
— Ты всадил пулю мне в лоб, чтобы я не спалил Некомате Мику, и — да, это было непродуманно и мерзко, но Мика жива. Так ведь?

Кей заторможенно кивнул.

— Тецуро отправил её в штаты.

— Хорошо. А где он?

Кей скривился.

— Где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

— Почему? Вы ж любовнички.

Ага. Они любовнички. И после того, как Куроо чуть не придушил его за попытку уйти из якудза они всё ещё любовнички — просто один бежит от другого, как от огня. Кей мысленно рассмеялся, но вслух сказал только:  
— Уже нет.

Вышло почти наигранно драматично: голос дрогнул на последнем слоге. Где-то за всем этим большим страхом за целостность собственной задницы Кею было почти по-детски обидно за то, что Тецуро повёл себя как псина. За то, что Тецуро в конечном итоге даже воспринимал его не как своего любовника, а как просто что-то — не кого-то — своё — и только.

— Жаль. Он славный парень, если не считать того, что вы вдвоём прикопали меня в этих горах, — Дайшо перевёл взгляд Кею за спину, — Тооя-чан, привет! Обряд через четыре дня, расскажи нашему новичку, что нужно делать, а то он, наверное, всё ещё думает, будто я как-то хитро пережил девять граммов свинца во лбу.

— Кодоку-сан что-то говорила про ритуал проводов.

Узумаки кивнула.

— Всё просто: тебе нужно вынести за порог и принести в храм одну вещь, а затем принести из храма в дом другую.

— В чём подвох?

— На вещи не должно быть ни царапинки. А, и тебя будет сопровождать привязанный к вещи... — она оглядела переговаривающихся Дайшо, Акааши и Тендо, — месяц.

— В смысле?

Вздохнув, Узумаки открыла было рот, чтобы объяснить снова, как в разговор вклинился Тендо. Он щёлкнул пальцами перед носом у Кея и сунул ему красный кленовый лист.

— Можно сказать, что я — сентябрь. Я тоже мёртв, как и Дайшо, и Акааши, и все остальные месяцы, но тебя это не особо касается. Твоя задача — отнести сосуд моей души в храм и принести в дом сосуд души следующего месяца, потому что дом — это, ну, дом, он волшебный, магия, все дела. Если ты разобьёшь сосуд, где-нибудь в Японии случится катастрофа, а ещё, может быть, придётся искать новую душу — как сейчас мы все судорожно ищем февраль, потому что Ива-чан не вытерпел одиночества и умер. Всё понятно?

Кей моргнул. Он упрямо продолжал верить, что всё это — злой подъёб, и где-то всё-таки найдётся камера, а актёр Дайшо снимет маску (и плевать, что Кей узнал его в первую очередь по голосу).

Ячи продала ему керосин, и он быстро ретировался в пустой дом, начал разглядывать предметы на полках, заглянул в погреб — нигде не было ничего, похожего на камеру.

— Ищешь чего?

Кей был уверен, что запирал дверь на ключ. И что не слышал скрипа двери (а скрипела она — будь здоров, слышно было в каждом углу). И что Тендо и раньше появлялся из ниоткуда, словно всамделишный призрак. Кей повернулся к нему и увидел, как осторожно в широких ладонях тот держит пузырёк с засушенными вересковыми цветками.

— Всё ещё думаешь, что это шутка?

— Откуда ты-

Тендо кивнул на цветы:  
— Отсюда. Дверь закрыта — хочешь, можешь проверить.

Проверять не хотелось.

— И что дальше? — спросил Кей. — Мне просто нужно принести это в храм?

— Ага! И я не буду доставать тебя аж до следующей осени, если ты не захочешь наведаться на нашу часть храма, разумеется.

— Зачем всё это нужно?

Тендо улыбнулся и присел на пол, облокотившись спиной об стену. Вереск он всё так же спокойно баюкал в ладонях — мелкие розовые цветки ровно сияли в полутьме.

— У народа, жившего здесь, была легенда про вечную зиму, которую укротили двенадцать братьев. Самых сильных из них поставили охранять морозы — и они обратились декабрём, январём и февралём. Самых молодых и легкомысленных — лето, июнь, июль и август. Есть два чтения этой сказки: некоторые из нас говорили, что это было двенадцать братьев, некоторые — что это была та зима, против которой воевала последняя стая японских волков. Но легенда очень старая, от первых таких, как мы, осталась только она, а ещё — дом да храм. Ну и ритуалы, естественно. Это несложно — старуха Кодоку делала это почти семьдесят лет.

Кей нахмурился, но не успел ничего сказать — Тендо растворился в воздухе, как дым, оставив после себя только пузырёк с цветками вереска. Кей моргнул и понёсся проверять дом.

Никого не найдя, он поднял вереск и поставил его на одну из пустых полок в прихожей.

Спустя четыре дня к нему пришла Ячи. Вернее, он нашёл её на пороге — продрогшую из-за поднявшихся дождя и ветра.

— Готов? — спросила она. — Мы никак тебя не дождёмся.

Кей показал ей пузырёк с вереском. Ячи смягчилась, глядя на него, провела пальцами по прозрачному стеклу и кивнула:  
— Идём.

И в этот раз дорога до храма казалась больше. Уже у тории Кей осознал, как замёрз — онемевшие от холода пальцы в перчатках никак не хотели слушаться. Узумаки встретила его и увела в сторону крупной пристройки за храмом, совсем не похожей на синдэн.

С другой стороны, если богов в этом месте и правда было двенадцать, такое большое здание вполне подходило. Кей шагнул внутрь, нашёл пустое место на деревянной полке и поставил туда пузырёк.

И тут же — едва стеклянное днище коснулось полки — сквозняки хэндэна зашептались, зашелестели громко-громко, и Тендо вновь возник из ниоткуда прямо на глазах Кея. Он потянулся, растянул губы в ухмылке и пропел:  
— Дом, милый дом!

Кей снова заметил в тёмном углу Акааши — тот расслабленно сидел на стуле, листая книжку в цветастой обложке, и совершенно не обращал внимания на происходящее.

— Я думал, ты — октябрь, — сказал Кей, но Акааши не обратил на него внимания.

Узумаки всучила ему другой пузырёк — со змеиной кожей внутри — и Кей сразу всё понял.

— Возьми ладан вон там, — она указала на алтарь, — и окури его.

— Почему это должен делать я?

— Потому что ты теперь хозяин дома. Только хозяин дома может сделать всё... правильно.

Кей вздохнул и пошёл за ладаном. Окурил пузырёк — почувствовал, как совсем рядом дрожит воздух — и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Неси его в дом, — сказал Тендо, — а то Дайшо уже, наверное, задолбался там сидеть. Он у нас необычный — вселенная его сделала из мертвеца-жертвоприношения и змеи.

О. Кей поджал губы, чтобы не фыркнуть. То, что они тогда проворачивали с Тецуро в семи километрах к юго-западу отсюда (закапывали обезглавленный труп Дайшо подальше от туристических тропинок в лютый октябрьский мороз: Тецуро долбил лопатой подмёрзшую землю, а Кей смотрел на его ладони в кожаных перчатках и нервно ехидничал), оказывается, было жертвоприношением.

Кей медленно потащил его домой в сопровождении Тоои. Дорога казалась ещё длиннее; он то и дело запинался о камни и стучал зубами от холода. Было темно, как вечером, тусклый свет фонарика Тоои не особенно помогал рассмотреть дорогу, а на середине пути зарядил дождь — капли падали Кею за шиворот, пока он мысленно материл осень во всех её проявлениях.

Когда он пришёл домой и поставил пузырёк на полку, за окном всё стихло. Промёрзший дом пришлось согревать снова; Кей несколько часов просидел за раскладыванием пасьянсов у самого обогревателя, лишь на пару пуговиц расстегнув пальто. Дом был тихим — вплоть до момента, как Дайшо вздумалось появиться из своего милого стеклянного домика размером с ладонь.

— И всё-таки почему вы расстались?

Кей закатил глаза.

— И всё-таки почему бы тебе не залезть обратно в банку?

— Обещаю не вылезать из неё весь месяц, если ты расскажешь мне, почему вы расстались. Вы же были прям... Бонни и Клайд? Нет, не то. Как-

— Заткнись. Я решил уйти из семьи, он запер меня в особняке, я сбежал, перед этим спустив в унитаз три партии героина на хренову тучу денег.

Дайшо вперился в него взглядом.

— Нахуя?

— Чтобы точно не возвращаться?

— Звучит как вопрос.

— Это он и есть. Всё, вали в банку.

Дайшо послушно исчез. Кей поёжился, вспомнив сначала беззаботный октябрь здесь, на Хоккайдо, а потом жуткий май, проведённый взаперти в одной из комнат особняка семьи. И жуткого Тецуро, самого на себя непохожего от ревности. Стало смешно и грустно; Кей застегнул пальто и вышел за порог, глядя на тёмный, жутковатый горный лес: облетевшие деревья и тёмно-зелёные ёлочки, танцующие тени, тихий шелест, похожий больше на шёпот.

У Кея не было часов, но он знал, что всё — октябрь уже наступил. Обряд закончился, он встретил и проводил — кого? бога? Дайшо уже не был человеком, но едва ли — богом, — можно было успокоиться и лечь спать.

Дверь оглушающе заскрипела.

— Замёрзнешь, — сказал Дайшо, — вали в дом. Я пойду погуляю.

Кей фыркнул.

— Ну иди, — и зашёл обратно.

Он расстелил себе постель прямо возле обогревателя, но совсем не мог уснуть, несмотря на то, что согрелся — его не покидали воспоминания и мысли. Когда в окнах посветлело, он снова выполз на улицу. Ещё не проснувшиеся горы были красивы: под посветлевшим небом лес чернел, как уголь, и и только где-то далеко впереди начиналось багровое зарево утра. Кей не любил природу — и природа, словно в ответ, не больно-то любила его. Не делала одолжений, не давала поблажек, порой была даже почти жестока. Если бы нелепая случайность могла убить Кея раньше — на любом участке его жизненного пути — это случилось бы на природе.

На природе — но, видимо, не здесь. Это место охраняло его — непонятно только, зачем.

Октябрь выдался тихим и очень холодным — подстать Дайшо и его ледяному, едкому ехидству. Кей провёл ритуал с ноябрём — ещё более сложный из-за холода — без особых проблем.

Главной проблемой, впрочем, был Акааши. Он куда больше походил на призрака, чем все, кого Кей успел увидеть — а ещё он не собирался весь месяц сидеть в синтае и, едва Кей внёс пузырёк с засушенными цветками череды, тут же появился и ушёл в тёмный угол с книгой в руках.

— Я не буду мешать, — сказал он.

И мешал весь месяц: из-за него в доме было холодно — не так холодно, впрочем, как снаружи, — поэтому Кей спал в обнимку с обогревателем и тратил невероятное количество денег на керосин. Иногда Акааши уходил — в тех редких случаях, когда Тендо заваливался в дом и уводил его за руку — и тогда в доме становилось теплее.

Уже ближе к концу месяца он всё-таки спросил, заеденный любопытством:  
— Почему череда? Почему у Тендо вереск, а у тебя — череда?

Акааши поднял на него взгляд и сверкнул короткой улыбкой.

— Потому что она выросла там, где умер важный для меня человек, — ответил он, — и вереск вырос там, где умер тот, кто был очень важен для Тендо.

Должно быть, поэтому Дайшо был таким послушным — его могло занести сюда вместе с Микой, и тогда она бы умерла и превратилась в цветок-сосуд, а не не жила счастливо в штатах, забыв все ужасы пребывания в чёрных списках якудза.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Акааши, — ты не похож на хранителя дома. Я живу здесь уже... довольно долго, и ты едва ли похож на предыдущих хранителей.

Кей скривился.

— И на кого же я в таком случае похож?

Акааши опустил глаза в книгу, прочитал полстроки, а потом захлопнул её и выдал, не поднимая головы:  
— На аконит.

Кей не понял, но не стал переспрашивать. Акааши был странным — словно выпавшим из времени. В сравнении с Дайшо, умершим не так давно и оттого кажущимся живым — как бы странно это ни звучало, — Акааши казался... древним, наверное. Слившимся с природой своего месяца, впитавшим её целиком и полностью. Он создавал впечатление статуи, которая всегда стояла там, где стоит, и действительно не раздражал.

Ноябрь пролетел легко и быстро. Кей съездил за зимней курткой, купил себе ещё один обогреватель, гору свитеров, несколько книг и еды на месяц. Когда он выезжал в город, лес стоял нетронутый, а когда возвращался — уже шёл снег. Акааши стоял на улице и задумчиво ловил снежинки руками. В кимоно он походил не то на актёра из фильма про самураев, не то на настоящего самурая — не хватало только оружия.

Кей прошёл мимо него к дверям.

— Помочь разгрузить всё это?

— Помоги.

Акааши вытащил из машины пакеты с консервами и хлебцами и понёс в дом. Кей втащил в открытую дверь обогреватель, сложил свитера на полки и поставил стопкой книги в углу. Буркнул в сторону тёмного угла:  
— Спасибо за помощь, — и получил от Акааши кивок.

Ноябрь тёк медленно, как мёд с ложки. Ничего не происходило — и это настолько разнилось с прошлой жизнью Кея, что он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть. Дома пистолет и нож покоились на полках, но выходить на улицу без них Кей так и не научился — слишком страшно.

А потом — потом ноябрь закончился.

3\. Зима

Декабрём оказался хмурый парень по имени Кагеяма Тобио. Январём — тихий и напрягающий Кита Шинске. Кей не особо успел с ними познакомиться, потому что уезжал в город и оседал там, роясь в сети в поисках информации о себе. Некомата при желании мог подключить и полицию, и журналистов, но — в сети не было ничего. Зима, застывшая в воздухе, спокойная, снежная и тихая, как кошачьи шаги, заморозила, видимо, и поиски Кея.

Однако, чем ближе становился февраль, тем сильнее нервничали мико. Потому что февраля у них, в сущности, не было — а это означало, как объяснила ему Саэко, дубак, сравнимый с апокалиптическим.

Вечером тридцатого января Кей тащил очередной пузырёк с цветами в храм — уже привыкнув к дороге, он давно перестал запинаться о камни и оскальзываться на льду, научился находить тропинки и обходные пути. Этот лес почти любил его — возможно, потому что он стал хозяином дома.

Вихрастый затылок и лёгкую, пружинистую походку он узнал (со своими-то минус четыре с половиной на оба глаза) ещё на подходе к храму, на самых последних ступеньках лестницы. Тендо, с его ростом, должно быть, разглядел, как в глазах Кея разрастается страх, поэтому не стал кривляться и здороваться.

Мама Кея любила цитировать ванильные цитатки из пабликах в соцсетях — он вспомнил сейчас одну. Там было что-то вроде «если ты можешь узнать её по затылку, ты пропал», и Кей действительно пропал. К хуям полетел, как говорил дедушка.

Куроо Тецуро нашёл его, и Кей — говоря начистоту, Кей мог бы убежать от кого угодно, но не от него. Он медленно, бесшумно шагнул за тории, поставил пузырёк на заснеженную землю, развернулся и — побежал.

Он так не бегал со времён школы, и всё равно — Тецуро был быстрее. Кей слышал его где-то справа позади, но боялся обернуться. Лес не ставил им подножек до самого дома — несмотря на то, что они бежали почти что в кромешной темноте по снегу, льду, корням и камням. Уже у самого дома Тецуро налетел на него и сбил с ног — и они оба кубарем покатились по покатой заснеженной горе — до тех пор, пока Кей не ударился спиной об камень и не остановился.

Какое-то время Тецуро просто дышал ему в шею — у Кея всё это время в голове протяжно звенело слово «пиздец». Потом — очухавшись — он спросил:  
— Живой?

— Живой, — прохрипел Кей.

Тецуро тряхнул головой и попытался встать. Кровь с его виска капнула Кею на щёку.

— Не знал, что ты так быстро бегаешь по горам.

Он проиграл, и Тецуро знал это — встал, выпрямившись и расставив ноги для равновесия, только дышал тяжело. Он стрелял в такой позе, поэтому Кей не питал для себя особых надежд. Ответил:  
— Не знал, что от вас так сложно спрятаться Куроо-сан, — зная, что пожалеет.

Земля была холодной, но его это уже не особо волновало. Скоро его закопают в эту землю — может быть, это тоже будет жертвоприношение? Он станет февралём и навечно застрянет в банке с вороньими перьями, например. Лучше, чем просто смерть.

Тецуро вздёрнул его на ноги за воротник — в спине и локтях резануло болью, — но вместо того, чтобы скрутить, просто взял лицо в ладони. Выдал с какой-то непонятной интонацией, которую Кей слышал очень редко, когда они выпивали в баре у Яку:  
— Какой же я всё-таки долбоёб.

— Вау. До вас дошло.

Тецуро скривился.

— Я всё ещё могу тебя убить.

— Разве вы не за этим пришли?

— Нет.

Кей не успел вздохнуть и вставить своё слово: Тецуро пошатнулся и моргнул удивлённо.

— Голова кружится.

С виска у него всё ещё текло. Не особо задумываясь, Кей потащил его к дому, втащил за шиворот за дверь, захлопнув её, прошагал, ёжась, в комнату с обогревателями. Тецуро был послушным, как кукла — словно не пришёл его убивать. Кей совершал ошибку за ошибкой — можно было взять камень и прибить его прямо там, а потом притащить к мико; можно было позвать Киту или Тендо на помощь, можно было сделать что угодно кроме проявления идиотской заботы к человеку, который из ревности чуть не запер тебя в подвале.

— Я напугался, что ты оставишь меня одного, — сказал Тецуро.

Кей шарился на полках в поисках аптечки, поэтому не увидел его лица, но за больное всё равно цапнуло.

— Вы эгоист, Куроо-сан.

— Ага.

— Тот ещё мудак.

— Ага.

— Маньяк с собственническими замашками.

— Согласен.

Кей обернулся к нему, рассерженный и растерянный, но Тецуро стоял к нему спиной — лица всё ещё не было видно.

— Так нахера ты сюда явился? Я тебе не кукла, Куроо-сан.

Тецуро выдохнул:  
— Вернись.

— Что?

— Вернись в Токио. Не участвуй в делах семьи, просто живи рядом. Я договорюсь с Некоматой, я верну ему всё до копейки, просто живи рядом. Живи... со мной.

Кей замер и крупно вздрогнул, когда в дверь постучали. Схватился за пистолет, пошёл, морщась от боли, встречать гостей.

На пороге стоял Дайшо. Он глянул сначала на Кея, потом — ему за спину, на Тецуро. Сказал:  
— Вы оба сраные суицидники, — и растворился в холодном воздухе, оставив после себя только дымку.

Кей некстати вспомнил одно из правил дома: Тецуро не был его кровным родственником, его нельзя было сюда приводить. Ему так и не сказали, почему, но теперь Кей догадывался — и почему о трупах надо было сообщать мико, и почему Тецуро шатался, как пьяный, от удара головой, а на Кее не было почти ни царапинки.

И почему Дайшо в конце концов назвал их суицидниками.

Гора искала февраль — и нашла его в лице либо Тецуро, либо Кея.

— У меня машина недалеко, поехали отсюда. Хочешь — поедем не в Токио, осядем где-нибудь здесь. Никто, кроме меня не знает про это место. Хочешь — сбежим в штаты, к Мике.

Кей вспомнил, как Тецуро по пьяни рассказал ему про свою семью — мать и отца, бабушку и деда, тёток и дядьёв, по очереди скидывавших его кому-нибудь ещё. Про то, как боится, что его бросят. Про то, как любит преданных ему людей. Вспомнил: перед тем, как запереть Кея, Тецуро испугался — он не боялся пауков, громил с дробовиками, перестрелок и наёмных убийц, но то тогда он действительно испугался, словно от Кея зависела его жизнь.

— Мне плевать на то, что вам страшно, Куроо-сан. Знаете, как страшно было мне, когда вы заперли меня в комнате в шесть шагов по диагонали? Когда вы приставили пистолет к моему лбу и спросили, чего я хочу больше, жить или уйти? Когда вы пытались привязать меня к себе, как собаку на поводок? Идите к чёрту, Куроо-сан. Я никуда с вами не поеду.

Тецуро застыл, стиснул зубы — на скулах заходили желваки. Он был бледным, как бумажный лист, и Кей не знал, какая эмоция скрывается за всем этим. Кей был почти готов вернуться, ему до боли хотелось вернуться, но быть собакой на привязи — едва ли. Рядом с Некоматой ты либо домашнее животное, либо солдат, и Кей был откровенно плох в ведении войны.

А ещё — Кей готов был отбиваться. В конце концов, на что ещё ему нож и беретта с пачкой патронов? Но отбиваться не пришлось: Тецуро наклонил голову и сказал:  
— Ладно.

А потом ушёл. Зарычал неподалёку мотор, захрустели колёса по каменистой дороге. Кей спросил у казавшегося спёртым воздуха:  
— И всё? — но никто ему не ответил.

Но это правда было всё — когда он проснулся утром, ничего не произошло. После завтрака Кей убрал пистолет и нож на полку, открыл книгу на заложенной странице и принялся нервно читать, путая иероглифы и слова.

Ничего не происходило, только за окном завывал ветер, гоняя снежинки по кругу. Ближе к вечеру Кей успокоился, вздохнул и вдруг подавился воздухом — долго, до тошноты кашлял, словно что-то застряло в лёгких.

Наутро он закашлял ещё сильнее и почувствовал, как холодит что-то внутри, словно дым ментоловых сигарет.

4\. Февраль

Ветер ударил машину в бок, и Тецуро слетел в кювет, сгрохотав обо все углы. Он почувствовал, как хрустит его шея, и как что-то мешает видеть слева, увидел себя в отражении окна — с неестественно свёрнутой набок головой и веткой, торчащей из глаза, со вспененной кровью у уголка губ.

Он не успел напугаться, потому что тут же, моргнув, оказался в пустом храмовом зале с маленькими деревянными полками. Было тихо и пахло ладаном из угла — от этого немного хотелось спать.

— Я бы сказал, что ты заслуживаешь этого, но, честно, даже врагу такой херни бы не пожелал, Куроо.

Тецуро обернулся и увидел Дайшо. Он никогда не ловил визуальных галлюцинаций своих жертв (хотя была парочка слуховых — тяжёлых шагов дяди-насильника, например), да и тот не был его жертвой.

— Если ты думаешь, что всё ещё жив, а я — твой глюк, то очень сильно ошибся. Поздравляю, долбоёб, теперь ты — февраль, а ещё ты ненароком убил Цукишиму.

Тецуро дёрнулся. Сердце ухнуло в пятки и вернулось к горлу. Его не было в машине, сказал себе Тецуро. Его не было в машине.

— Убил?

Дайшо молчал.

— Убьёшь, — сказал сидевший в углу человек в чёрном кимоно, — примерно за тридцать дней. Иди к нему. Февраль — это... — он усмехнулся, — очень короткий месяц.

Тецуро метнулся в двери, не особо задумываясь о том, что происходит. Увидел знакомый храм, знакомую мико — Ячи — смотрящую с болезненным сочувствием на лице, и понёсся в сторону дома.

Он помнил, как умер, но не видел света в конце тоннеля. Он помнил, как умер, но только моргнул, прежде чем воскреснуть — может, стал призраком, или это была его последняя галлюцинация, или что угодно ещё: это было неважно: всё было неважно. Тецуро нёсся в странный деревянный дом, к Цукишиме Кею.

Тецуро ворвался в дом без стука — дверь не была заперта. Кей сидел в комнате с двумя обогревателями и дрожал от холода, а ещё — хрипло, надсадно кашлял, оставляя на руках кровавые пятна.

— Эй.

Он даже не повернулся.

— Уходи.

— Эй. Я, — Тецуро запнулся, — я умер.

Кей повернулся к нему — белое, как снег лицо, расфокусированный взгляд, шальная улыбка. Он никогда не выглядел таким испуганным и хрупким — даже когда Тецуро приставлял пистолет к его лбу.

— Я видел. Я видел твой хренов труп, Тецуро, — прохрипел он, — хренову машину. Всё видел.

И закашлялся снова — только ближе к рассвету его кашель, наконец, прекратился. Тецуро нашёл на полу в крови пару фиолетовых лепестков, хотел поднять, но не вышло — гладкие, вымазанные в крови, они обожгли его руку, как раскалённая кочерга. На ладони остался некрасивый шипучий след.

Тецуро оттащил Кея к футону, завернул в одеяло, тронул костяшками пальцев лоб — температуры не было.

— Не трогай меня, — Кей вяло оттолкнул его, — не трогай.

Тецуро отошёл и сел рядом, у обогревателя. Спросил у воздуха тихо-тихо, когда Кей заснул:  
— Как это остановить?

И воздух ответил:  
— Никак. Ты можешь застрелить его, чтобы он не мучался, и тогда аконит прорастёт в снегу раньше конца февраля. Ещё кто-нибудь из нас, наверное, может принести вам морфин, чтобы не было так... плохо. Морфий для него и ладан для тебя.

Тецуро обернулся и увидел человека в чёрном пальто.

— Меня зовут Кагеяма Тобио, — представился он, стиснув в руках веточку туи, — я хочу помочь.

Тецуро осклабился и зарычал:  
— Ну так помогай.

К утру у него был ладан и морфий в крошечных одноразовых шприцах. Кей спал, тяжело и хрипло дыша, и изредка кашлял, пачкая кровью подушку. Проснувшись, он глянул на Тецуро, поморщился и пробормотал:  
— Какого чёрта ты всё ещё здесь? Уходи. Ты так хотел моей смерти — так подожди её в храме, Куроо-сан.

— Я не хотел твоей смерти, Кей, — просипел Тецуро, — я не хотел твоей смерти.

— Тогда зачем ты приехал? Зачем ты продолжаешь преследовать меня? Какого чёрта ещё тебе от меня надо, Тецуро?

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он, — я не хочу тебя потерять.

Кей хмыкнул и едва не закашлялся. Сказал хрипло:  
— Разделяй любовь и свои хотелки, Куроо-сан.

Потом он снова уснул и долго ворочался, постанывая от боли; Тецуро вколол ему морфий и сел в углу, облокотившись на стену.

— Я верил тебе, — сказал он, — я бы доверил тебе убийство Некоматы, японскую революцию, свою жизнь — я бы доверил тебе всё, понимаешь? А ты хотел уйти, как и все остальные. Найти себе нишу. Найти себе жизнь, которой у меня никогда не будет. У меня сорвало крышу, понимаешь, Кей?

— Понимаю.

Тецуро вздрогнул. Кей повернулся, кутаясь в одеяло и посмотрел на него. В колодцах зрачков не было видно отражений, и поэтому казалось, что он уже мёртв.

— Думаешь, почему я не убил тебя, когда ты сюда пришёл? Потому что, блядь, — он выдохнул, зарылся рукой в волосы, — потому что я не могу. Я тоже верил тебе — но тебе было насрать на моё доверие, ты думал только о себе.

— Да. Прости.

— Маловато тут одного «прости».

— Ну, я, кажется, буду расплачиваться за это ещё целую вечность.

Кей хмыкнул.

— Уже хорошо.

Он вылез из-под одеяла, шатко подошёл к Тецуро, наклонился над ним, ухватив пальцами за шею. Поцеловал — вышло смазанно; горькая слюна ниткой перехлестнула подбородок.

— Одна ошибка — и ты ошибся, Куроо-сан.

— Тецуро.

Кей повторил по слогам:  
— Те-цу-ро, — поцеловал снова, упал рядом, привалившись плечом к плечу, провёл ногтями по ключице, там, где видно было татуировку, — ненавижу якудза.

— Прости.

— Тебе не идёт.

— Чего?

— Извинения. Тебе не идёт.

— Тогда что мне идёт? — спросил Тецуро.

Кей положил голову ему на плечо и пьяно ответил:  
— Нежность.

Вечером налетел ветер и дом быстро вымерз — не помогали даже обогреватели. Ветер свистел сквозняком по полу, Кей спал, завернувшись в одеяло, и что-то бормотал. Тецуро лёг к нему, обнял за спину и вырубился сам — хотя до того сомневался, что призраки могут спать.

Когда он проснулся, Кей уже не спал — тихо лежал рядом, щуря глаза. Действие морфия закончилось, поэтому он был трезв и скорее всего испытывал боль, но ничем этого не показывал.

— Живой? — тихо спросил Тецуро.

— Пока что, — ответил Кей. — Февраль короткий.

Тецуро поёжился и прижался к нему чуть сильнее, кивнул на лежащие на полу шприцы:  
— Болит что-нибудь?

— Ничего. Только холодно, — он ссутулился, притираясь ближе, — какое сегодня число?

— Третье февраля.

— У тебя осталось двадцать-

— Я знаю, сколько у меня осталось, — перебил его Тецуро, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Паршиво.

— Привезти что-нибудь?

— У тебя нет машины и ты не можешь выйти из леса. Как, скажи, ты привезёшь что-нибудь?

— Попрошу мико.

Тецуро поднялся было, но Кей схватил его за предплечье и слабо потянул на себя.

— Не уходи. У тебя осталось всего двадцать шесть дней.

Двадцать шесть быстро перерослов двадцать пять, двадцать четыре и двадцать три. Шестого февраля Кей перестал есть, потому что давился, словно что-то мешало ему глотать, и надсадно кашлял, размазывая кровь по губам. Лепестки оставались на полу, потому что никто не мог их поднять — на Тецуро они оставляли тяжёлые ожоги, а Кей был слишком слаб.

Девятого февраля он умер. Тецуро проснулся в обнимку с холодеющим трупом; сердце ухнуло в пятки, когда он увидел пустые, мёртвые глаза — Тецуро видел много трупов, но этот напугал его сильнее всего. Напугал — а следом резанул где-то внутри, как проглоченное лезвие, и Тецуро стало паршиво до тошноты. Он выбежал на улицу, и его вывернуло желчью.

— Это было что-то ядовитое, — тихо сказал Кагеяма, — сочувствую.

В его голосе не было ни капли сочувствия, но у Тецуро просто не было сил дать ему за это в челюсть. У него ни на что больше не было сил — как будто их выкачали. Он был раздет, но не мёрз — потому что девять дней как умер.

— Я позову Саэко. Подожди здесь.

Она приехала незамедлительно — мико, похожая на одну из сестёр в составе Некомы — и увезла труп Кея к храму. В одной из множества непонятных построек нашёлся крематорий — Тецуро не успел даже возразить, как тело Кея превратилось в прах. Мико унесли прах вглубь огороженного двора и сложили, ещё тёплый, в сугроб, под которым была разбита клумба. Прах вместе со снегом впитался в землю и исчез.

Тецуро почувствовал, что задыхается, и ушёл обратно в дом, где метался из стороны в сторону всю ночь. Наутро Саэко снова посетила его — и уговорила прийти в храм. Там, на укрытой снегом клумбе, на месте, где исчез прах Кея, вырос высокий и стройный цветок аконита. Тецуро коснулся его пальцами и почувствовал, как из него словно бы вытягивают тепло.

Одна из мико — Канока, кажется — осторожно срезала цветки, и аконит тут же завял.

— Теперь это, — сказала она, указывая на стеклянную банку с фиолетовыми лепестками внутри, — сосуд твоей души, синтай. В течение февраля он будет храниться в доме, в течение остального года — здесь, в синдэн.

Тецуро скривился. Спросил:  
— Как умер предыдущий февраль? Его убили?

Дайшо появился у него за спиной и положил ладонь на плечо. Привычной улыбки на его лице не было видно, поэтому Тецуро стерпел — не стал лезть в драку.

— Ива-чан умер, потому что хотел умереть. Но если умирает душа, умирает и сосуд, — Дайшо улыбнулся, разглядывая цветок, — навсегда. И больше никогда не перерождается. А так — мы все живём надеждой, что однажды увидим их снова. Их тянет сюда, — он наклонил голову, — потому что частичка их всё ещё здесь. Так что если ты хочешь умереть, знай, что угробишь и его тоже. Ещё тысячу жизней за одну смерть.

Тецуро рассмеялся, и, словно следуя за его смехом, налетел ветер.  
До конца февраля оставалось ещё двадцать бессмысленных дней.


End file.
